The Friendship of Lockdown and Melissa
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Lockdown is wounded after a fight and is cared for by an orphan teen named Melissa, who is known for taking care of stray Mechs. Can this friendship last against all odds? Could be a pairing, but I don't know.
1. Prologue

Melissa

People didn't care too much for bounty hunters anymore or any other mech for that matter. Nowadays they were fighters for hire, beaten and abused by "Masters". I didn't care too much for former Bounty Hunters anyway, but that all changed when I met Lockdown. It was then that, for the very first time, my heart melted for a veteran bounty hunter. He could've, at one point, torn his human Master to pieces, but he was so abused…he could barely do anything but fight when I rescued him.

Using mechs for fighting was illegal back then, but it gave a better thrill to people than dog fights. Authorities in certain cities knew about it, but they did nothing to stop it most of the time. It was a dangerous world for someone like me. My name is Melissa Ulrich, and I'm an orphan slash mechanic slash Mech caretaker.

I lived in a little farm house, kinda like a ranch, about two hours away from the city. It was a nice place to live, and I took care of a lot of Mechs and femmes. Many of them were sick, injured, beaten, or abused by Masters. But we got Lockdown….the one who would change my life forever….

I was in town getting supplies when I noticed a large crowd gathering around a huge cage of sorts. I'd heard that Mech Fighting was common in the region as a form of entertainment, so I tried to avoid it as much as I could, but something drew me to it. I put my supplies in Scorcher, my truck mech, and went over to the cage.

What I saw broke my heart.

He was a mismatched mech, but very strong looking. One of his hands was replaced by a hook and well…he was just strange for lack of a better, less insulting word. All in all, none of his parts matched except for all that army green parts he had. I'd seen this all before, and a lot of my mechs suffered from it. It was a little thing called Upgrade Addiction and it was plain to see that he was an addict.

The mech he was facing was relatively small and silver colored. Sure, he was supposed to look cute to deceive opponents. Its small flashed blue on minute and turned red the next. To me, he looked like a little monster.

"C'mon Frenzy, eat him up! Finish him! Kill him!".

"Lockdown, you've come way too far to just lose now! Get up off your ass and run him over!".

But he couldn't get up. Despite his imposing size, the one called Lockdown couldn't because he didn't have the energy anymore. I, being a mechanic, knew all of his strength was gone. He needed Energon to keep going at the rate he had been earlier on in the fight. He was on the ground on his side with Frenzy on his throat like a leech.

It was a pitiful sight to be truthful, like that part from the book White Fang. I didn't know what to do or if I could do anything. But I couldn't just sit there and let him die. He was still living, and every living thing deserves another chance, no matter how bad its past.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Hey, let him go, you'll kill him!".

"What's it to you, sweetheart?" the man who "owned" Lockdown asked.

"Look at this! Do you not see what you're doing?!".

"I'm makin' a profit!".

"You're killing an innocent life!".

The man laughed. "Innocent? Oh please, missy. This is Lockdown, the Bounty King. His life is far from innocent. I don't see a point in someone like you saving his life".

"You don't, but I do. Let me buy him off you if you wanna make a profit off of him".

"How much?".

"Well, a bounty hunter like this is usually worth six grand, but you've abused this one so bad to a point where he's worth only half that much. I'm willing to give you three grand for him".

"I want six, missy!".

"I only have three, mister. Take it or leave it!".

"Leave it! I ain't selling my bounty hunter for half of what he's worth!".

I didn't know what made me do it, but I punched out right in the face.

"If I ever see you fighting mechs again, I swear I will have you run out of town! Do I make myself clear?!".

He didn't to say anything, nor did he, since his lights were out. I put the money on his body so that when he woke up it would be there and he couldn't press charges. I managed to pry Frenzy off of Lockdown's throat.

"Can you transform?" I asked.

Lockdown transformed to his vehicle mode, which was pretty cool looking, kinda like a jacked up batmobile in another life.

"Nice" I thought, "At least he's got good taste".

When I got Scorcher out there, I literally had to drive Lockdown into the trailer attached to him. There were a few energon cubes in there for him; I knew he'd need them. All throughout the drive home though, I worried about him. I kept looking back to see what he was doing, and almost freaked out whenever he went into recharge.

"He's on the verge of an emergency shut down. Don't worry, he'll be fine".

"You sure?".

"Positive, just trust me on this, Miss Ulrich".

What I was really worried about is how he'd fit in. I mean, I had tamed fighters before, but I even I knew this was going to be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Lockdown

The era of the Bounty Hunter was over. Most Autobots and Decepticons died in their war, but a few made it out lucky. Oil Slick, my apprentice, and I were just two of few. We were no longer needed and we were left jobless. We went our separate ways in hopes one would have better luck than the other. I drifted around from one planet to the next, looking for something to do.

I heard they needed fighters for hire on Earth, and it sounded like something I would do, so I tried it out. But I had put myself in Hell. I was forced to fight opponents for no pay (So much for hire!), and when I didn't win I was tortured in every way possible. The torture was meant to make me stronger, but I was smarter than that. I knew better; the aftholes were trying to break me.

Sadly, they succeeded.

I held my own at first, but then the stupid humans stole my upgrades, which made me highly, annoyingly, helpless. Then I was left with nothing. I was forced more than ever to fight, usually without my upgrades. Despite the torture, I reveled in the fact that I was the very best, the one that no one could beat. It was addictive to me, just like any upgrade or trophy.

I was put up against all kinds of mechs. And soon enough, I was doing this all for the love of carnage. I had my confidence as a killer and fighter back, and that gave me my power. For a while, it felt like the good old days when I was a bounty hunter. I was the Caged King, and no one could beat me.

And then the Shrimp showed up. He was a highly unusual mech, obviously not from the region I was. Regardless, I was ready to fight. At first, he didn't look ready to fight until his master beat him in the head. That was enough to tick him off.

Impatient, I was already in the process of attacking. But damn, that little sucker was a speed demon when he was pissed. I didn't know how to react, but it wasn't fast enough. Every time I tried to knock him off his feet so I could kill him, maybe take his parts, and win, he would just move before I could reach him, the little afthole. . Surprised, I lost my footing and fell.

And so the biting and the threatening of my life began. Frenzy was clamming his little jaws on my neck and it surprisingly hurt really badly. Of course, I lacked my neck plating, so that was proving a problem. I tried every method to get him the heck off me, but to no avail. Primus, he was a stubborn little mech, and it annoyed me to no end.

I tried to stay in the same state of mind, but I was panicking. Maybe because something told me the end was near, but I was too stubborn myself to believe that kind of crap. But I tried, tried, tried, and tried some more before I finally came to realize my attempts were futile and I was an idiot. I kept fading in and out of operation, which was one of the worst experiences ever because I'd never done that. Finally I gave up.

Maybe I would've died there. At first, I felt like I was running out of time and everything hurt…until finally I felt my neck free. I was saved, but by who and why?

******

I came back online the next morning in an area I wasn't familiar with. It was an old looking barn, but yet the air smelt, and felt, so clean. It had probably rained the night before; that explained the clean air. I had no bonds, no chains, no cages, nothing. I was…free. But how?

Who did this for me? Why did they do it? Was my life really that important to somebody? I soon got my answer in the form of a blonde human teenager. Her eyes, dark brown, were shining, and her smile kind. In her hands was something that resembled an energon cube, but it was much smaller.

"Oh" she said as she noticed I was now online, "I was just coming to give you this".

She set the cube on the ground and it started growing so I could have it. I watched the girl beam with pride as it grew.

"I love having a creative mind" she said, "I invented that myself, so I can carry energon to all the ones that live outside. Anyway, I'm Melissa Ulrich. Teenager, orphan, and mechanic, and that's all you need to know about me".

I didn't know what to say. She wasn't afraid of me, despite what I was capable of doing to her. My spark was jolting in my audios. Was this the human who liberated me? Did my life matter that much to her?

"Why?" I asked, "Why did you save me? What does my life matter to you?"

A/N: Hey everybody, it's me, B.G., doing my thing. Sorry, me trying to be cool. Listen, I need you, the reader, to decide if you want this to just be a friendship fanfic or if you wanna see these two together. Leave me a review with your answer. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 2

Melissa

That poor Creature! What kind of life had he known? I knew about the beatings and such, but had anyone ever shown him any kind of compassion? Was his life that bad? Was his heart hurt that bad?

"I hate to abandon living things. Your life means a lot" I answered.

"How? You don't even know me".

"Well, it's kinda difficult. I've always been like that. I care about things that no one else does. They're outcasts you know? Who would abandon a helpless, living thing?".

"Apparently not you…But I hate your kind for what they've done, I don't trust you or your kind now".

"Not everyone's like that. Look at it like this, you've got a home and a family that loves you".

"You don't know me, girl!" he was getting confused, upset, agitated, and angry, "How can you care if you don't know?!".

"You don't need to know someone to care about them".

"What kind of logic is that?".

"It's my logic" I remained calm, "If you have a problem with it, I'll stop".

"Look kid, that's the problem with your kind. You think you're perfect when you don't know deadly squat. I'm not the one with the problem, kid. It's your kind that seems to have a Primus-damn problem with me. Why, I'll never know, and I don't care either".

"You do care, or else you wouldn't be telling me all this. We're all friends here, let me help you".

"I don't want or need your help or your sympathy, human. You wouldn't…understand".

"What wouldn't I understand?" I wondered.

As I gazed at him, I assumed he had himself a bad life. I could tell he was a neutral party in the war, and it took its toll on him. Now looking at him, he actually looked his age. I realized then that he could very well be the oldest one here, mech anyway.

"How old are you?" I had to ask.

I regretted asking. He appeared angry, offended, that I asked. Apparently I had made a bad decision.

"How old do you think I am, organic scum?".

"Well, I know you're the oldest one here. That good enough to be considered an answer?".

He calmed himself a little. "It'll do".

"Well, I got others to take care of. I'm gonna work on getting your parts back later".

I left, unsure of what to make of my newest mech.


	4. Chapter 3

Lockdown

I only knew one thing could come of this; me going soft. Granted, I appreciated her kindness, but I couldn't stand the internal war it left when she was gone. It confused me, but brought my optics online at the same time. I hated it when she asked me about my age. What'd that have to do with my predicament anyway?

I had the energon, but didn't know what to do afterward. While I was among the humans, I was kept in a large cage or pen like a slagging animal. Now that I had freedom, I didn't know what to do with it. My neck still stung where Frenzy bit me, but I wanted to get to know my new surroundings. So I got up and started looking around.

I went outside and noticed that it was quite early. Dew covered the grass and a light mist hung in the air. The sun was just now rising, making it all look unreal. It was a ranch of sorts, probably a horse ranch. Pretty strange, seeing as how Michigan isn't a particularly a place to keep horses.

"What is this place?" I wondered.

"Heaven" a feminine voice answered.

I turned around and saw a little femme staring at me with beautiful gray optics. She was caught somewhere between a Sparkling and a Femme. Teenager, for lack of a better descriptive word. She was blue and gold and showed all signs of youth and great health. Her vehicle mode: A Volkswagen.

"This is a long cry from heaven, kid" I replied.

"No it isn't. Better here than the prisons we used to live in".

"You were a fighter".

"No, but I was bred to be so. My father and mother both were. My father lives here now. His name's Blazer".

"What's he a Volkswagen too?" I attempted at some sick humor.

She glared at me. "No, actually, he's a Porsche, really awesome car. You oughta check it out" she finally got the nerve to face me, "I'm Aimee. You are?".

"Lockdown. Friends call me Lockdown, or at least they would if I had friends".

Aimee laughed a little. "No wonder why Miss Ulrich has taken such an interest in you. I thought it was just for your looks, but maybe there's something else".

"What do you mean?".

"Melissa's been lookin' for an awesome looking car that's also fast. She wants to race badly. I think she thinks you're the ideal car".

Interesting. There was one thing wrong with that: I wasn't a racer. I was a muscle car. Why me? I had to know.

"Why me?".

"Because you're bad-aft looking and with a little examination, and changes, you'd be the perfect racer".

"Are racers treated any different from fighters?".

Aimee shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I can't race 'cause I'm not big or fast enough".

"Ah" a joke came to mind, "I see you're no Herbie Fully Loaded".

I was laughing my aft off, but Aimee wasn't amused.

"Get it? Herbie, the Volkswagen from the movie?".

"Yeah, I get it! I know all the dang jokes! I've been made fun of for that since the day I was sparked!".

I had no idea that she'd get so offended. What did a guy have to do to have some fun around here without aggravating? That's when an idea hit me. She said to check out her father, so I was going to….

"Say, where's your father?" I asked.

Aimee simply transformed and drove away. I followed after her until we made it to the corral where a silver colored Porsche was driving in circles at a surprisingly fast speed. He stopped in front of us and transformed.

"Hey Aims, who's your friend?" Blazer asked.

"Dad, this is Lockdown. Lockdown, this is my dad, Blazer".

"Ah, you're the newbie no one's shutting up about. What's with all the jacked up parts?".

"It's a long story" I answered.

"He's a former bounty hunter, dad" Aimee told him.

"Really? Melissa said that she hated bounty hunters. Well ain't that ironic?".

"I guess, sure" I replied.

I didn't like him at all. He was another Mr. Big Shot who thought he was better than everyone else. I'd wind up proving him wrong, and I knew exactly how.

"So what's with all this? You a racer?" I asked.

"I wish. I like to think of myself as a racer, but Melissa doesn't think it".

_I can see why_ I thought, but said, "I can understand why. I mean, what pretty boy wants to ruin his paint job anyway?".

"What'd you just call me?".

"I'm pretty damn sure you heard me. You're nothing but a prissy pretty boy".

"Can you race?".

"Not sure. You wanna test me?" I issued a challenge, "I can kick your aft any day anyway, if you ever wanna face me".

"Oh it's on!".

I smiled. The idiot fell for it. Now it was time for me to make this a little bit more interesting…for me that was.

"How 'bout we race for keeps?" I asked.

"Depends on what?".

"Parts and mods".

"You're an addict!".

"And? I mean, if you're too much of a girl-".

"Like I said, IT'S ON!!!!".

"Good" I smirked, transformed, and drove away, "This is gonna be fun".


	5. Chapter 4

Melissa

I heard about the race and know something was going to happen. I had to stay close and make sure nothing bad happened. Not surprising, bad happened anyway. The race was at sundown on a dirt back road not too far away from the ranch house. I watched it all while in Scorcher.

I really didn't wanna watch, to be entirely truthful. But I was curious. I wanted to see how good they'd do. The idea was to drive to the end of the back road and then get back at the starting area first. But I had my worries. If the race turned into a brawl, blazer would probably end up dead.

I knew Lockdown was a killer, and a really good one at that. I also knew if it came to a brawl, Lockdown would have killed Blazer in a matter of five minutes or so. Ten if Blazer got lucky. But then, they could've killed each other (Blazer had been a fighter as well). That's when I really started worrying.

So now I knew two lives were at risk….Both of them had my interest, but which would be my racer? It started out fair game, and everything seemed fine. But then things got bad when Lockdown used his oil slick to catch Blazer off guard.

"Too easy. You're such a damn sucker, pretty boy" I heard him say.

That's when I caught on as to what was really going on. They were playing for keeps. They were playing for mods and upgrades. I had to stop it. Yeah, but how?

Well, I was the daughter of a mechanic and a racer, so I knew one way to stop him. I'd have to do it manually, though. Scorcher drove me up to him, close enough for me to get in through one of his open windows. Despite his many objections, I ignored him and slammed on his brake. The force of the sudden stop threw me right out of Lockdown.

But he transformed and caught me before I hit the ground. Lockdown lifted me to his face, giving me an angry snarl.

"What the slag are you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!".

Was he…Was he worried about me? I ignored that for a moment before answering.

"I stopped you. This is step one of many to break you of upgrade addiction".

"A little addiction has yet to harm me. Why's it so important to you anyway?!".

"I already told you, I care about things others don't usually care about…and that includes you".

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. Next chapter: Lockdown gets angsty.


	6. Chapter 5

Lockdown

She had courage, I'd give her that, but I wouldn't tolerate her stupid behavior. I could've killed her. Wait, why did I care? She was just a human, right? Then why…why was my spark jolting in my audios whenever she gave me a look of concern?

Why? Why did her words echo in my head? Why did my spark feel pierced by such a look and a few words of concern and compassion? I put her down and the race was officially over. I needed time, and space, for myself, so I could think. I transformed and left off to the barn I was confined.

I had so many questions, and no answers. I hated this. A desire to trust the girl was getting stronger, while the more gruesome side of me was fighting that desire. I had already torn myself in two, what more damage could be done?

I didn't ask for this. This wasn't who I was. I was Lockdown, Bounty King at one point. But now, I didn't know who I was. Every jolt of my spark hurt…badly.

"Who am I? What am I?" I asked myself.

I put my hand to my chest and felt the warmth of my spark through the plating I still had. Maybe she was trying at something. Someone once told me that one heart can do amazing things to another. Maybe that's what was wrong. Or maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe it was just my imagination getting a hold of me.

Maybe…Maybe she was trying to show (or tell) me something. The sound of an opening door tore me away from my thoughts.

"Hey" it was her, "You okay? I brought you some energon, in case you wanted it. I'll leave you alone".

"Wait, Melissa" it was the first time I called her by name.

"Yeah?".

"I'm…" I struggled to actually admit it, "I'm so tired of this".

"What?"

"Being alone. You don't, no one better yet, understands me. I don't even understand me anymore".

Melissa sat down. "How come?".

"I just don't. It's odd because I've always been so sure of myself. Now I'm not so sure of anything".

She looked at me with beautiful, knowing eyes. Melissa actually had the patience to listen to me, and she listened intently. I got so caught up with having such a good audience that I almost started ranting. But she didn't seem to mind.

Melissa sometimes laughed at some of the situations I had gotten myself into when I was growing up. She especially liked it when I told her about my own teenaged years. But what really got me was when I told her about some of the bad things that happened to me. It was then she got quiet, saving her questions for later. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who listened and cared.

When I was done, we just sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. I often wondered what she was thinking about. Something inside told me to ask, but I resisted. Finally, she spoke.

"Scorcher and I went to the city again to try to get your trophies and stuff back, but your last owner's being unreasonable".

'How much does the slagging bastard want?" I asked.

"The moron wants at least twelve grand. That's more than what you were originally worth".

"How much was I worth?".

"About six grand".

"How much did you pay?".

"Three grand".

"Well, is there any way you can get the money?".

"There's a race in two months downtown. I could enter it, but I don't have a car".

"Aimee told me you were interested in having me as a racer. Is that still up?".

"You wanna race?".

"If it means me getting my parts, yeah".

"Alright….This could be fun".

A/N: So now, the friendship begins!


	7. Chapter 6

Melissa

The next day, I called my friend Peter over so that he could help me out with some tests. If Lockdown was gonna be my racer, I had to make sure he was working right and that he was fit for it.

"You're gonna need to do two things for me when Peter gets here" I told him".

"What?" Lockdown asked.

"One, trust him. Two, you're gonna need to be in vehicle mode when he examines you".

"What's he gonna be doing?".

"Well, he needs to figure out what kind of car you are. I can't seem to figure it out. He needs to run some speed tests after that. To top it all off, we're gonna clean you up".

"What was that last one again?".

I chuckled. "Don't worry, we're not gonna mess up your inside if that's what you're worried about".

"I don't mind you, but I've never met this Peter guy….So I'm a little nervous about it".

"Peter's not a bad guy, I'm sure you'll like him".

"I'm sure of that too, but if he tries anything funny I'm gonna kick his aft".

"Hmm" I thought a minute and then smiled, "Yes daddy".

"Good lord, please don't call me that again. For all that is good and pure in this forsaken universe, please don't. It's scary to me".

"Ha! You are afraid of something!".

"Don't push me, Melissa".

******

Peter arrived and immediately started his examinations. He found quite a few things that fascinated me. I mentally kicked myself for not catching on as to what kind of car Lockdown was.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

Well, I've taken a look at some of his metal, and the alloy that makes it up is very dense. Even for a Cybertronian metal, it's something I've never seen".

"Huh, at least I know nothing bad will happen to him over winter".

"Check this out if you think that was cool. My readings are proof positive that your uh…uh…what'd you call him again?".

"Lockdown".

"Right. He's actually made up of two cars in one".

"Are you serious?! What two?!" I asked, very interested now.

"Well, in the front, he's a 1960s Mercury Cougar. But in the back, he's a 1980s Chevrolet corvette".

"Sweet! That's awesome right?".

"Not if you want him as a racer. Neither car was built to race. However, the corvette is actually a sports car, so maybe he'll have the speed for it. I don't know".

"Could we change things up a little to make him suitable for racing?' I asked.

" We'd be against the design, but I think it's possible without causing any severe damage. But first things first, we should do the speed test".

I nodded and Lockdown opened his door.

"Get in" he told me, "I'll show you what a real good time is".


	8. Chapter 7

Lockdown

Melissa hesitated a little at first. I couldn't blame her. The last time she got behind my wheel, I threw her out. But we were okay now, right? I was, after all, her racer.

"C'mon, I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen to you" I told her, "Don't you trust me?".

Still somewhat hesitant, Melissa got in. I could sense her tension from the back of my processor.

"Relax kid, you're acting like I'm gonna get you in an accident or something".

"I'm fine, it's just that-"

"You've never driven a muscle car before, have you?".

"No".

"Thought so. Relax and enjoy the ride. I'll take care of the rest".

"Alright. Show me what you've got, Lockdown".

"Now you're speaking my language, Mel. Don't blink or you'll miss it".

And like that, we were off. I always knew I was fast, but even I was surprised to find how fast I really was. And then, Melissa turned on my radio and a most interesting song started.

_Shadows fill an empty heart, _

_As love is fading, _

_From all the things that we are, _

_But are not saying. _

_Can we see beyond the scars, _

_And make it to the dawn? _

"What's the name of this song?" I asked.

"What about now by Daughtry. Why?".

"Nothing in particular, just curious".

_Change the colors of the sky. _

_And open up to, _

_The ways you made me feel alive. _

_For all the things that never died, _

_To make it through the night. _

_Love will find you. _

Very interesting statements. Regardless, I took the song to heart because it reminded me a bit of myself several thousand years ago.

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_What about now? _

"Admit it" Melissa demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"You like this song!".

"So what if I do?".

"Are you serious, you do?!".

"Yeah, so what?".

"Whoa Lockdown, you really are full of surprises".

"Thank you".

_The sun is fading in your eyes, _

_To start a new day. _

_This broken heart can still survive, _

_With a touch of your grace. _

_Shadows fade into the light. _

_I am by your side, _

_Where love will find you. _

Love was finding me. Slowly, but it was. Melissa…it had to be her. The little human was making me think too much. Not that it was completely bad thing, but…

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_What about now?_

Maybe it wasn't too late for me. The thought of having a loving mate and starting a family was actually kinda nice. I was lonely constantly and I was tired of it. I considered it before, but when I weighed out my options at the time it wasn't the best decision, so I left it alone. Maybe now it was okay, that it was safe for me to love again. But then I'd probably wind up forgetting Razormoon, my first and supposedly only choice. But she chose that damn seeker Starscream before me. It tore me apart, and I promised not to love again until I had her. So yeah, I've really wanted to kill Starscream since for just that reason.

But it was in vain….She died. She was murdered by Megatron himself, her own father, for getting with a subordinate. After that, the leader learned about my attraction to his daughter and I was exiled. Afthole…

_Now that we're here, _

_Now that we've come this far, _

_Just hold on. _

_There is nothing to fear. _

_For I am right beside you. _

_For all my life, _

_I am yours. _

A new energetic feeling surged through me and I went faster than I ever had. Best damn thrill of my life, it was. And who else better to share it with than the one being who actually cared about me?

_What about now?_

_What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

"What the freak was that, Lockdown? Holy cow!" Melissa exclaimed when I slowed down a little.

"I don't know, but damn it felt good".

"Awesome! Alright, let's head back!".

_What about now? _

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away? _

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_Baby before it's too late. _

"I hear ya" I turned around and drove slowly back. There was no more need for me to waste anymore energy.

"Can we do that again?" Melissa asked.

"You're gonna have to wait a few hours" I answered.

"It's cool, I can wait".

"It better be!".

_What about now?_

How was that? I don't own the song What about now. I only own ideas, Melissa, and any unfamiliar characters in this.


	9. Chapter 8

Melissa

We decided to save the 'bath' for the next morning. Pete was blown away by Lockdown's display of speed. He was promising, very promising. That night, Lockdown and I were lying down on a grassy hill not too far away from the house. At first, we were quiet and just enjoyed the serenity. He was gazing at the sky longingly, like he wanted to leave.

But I didn't want him to….

When I was a little girl, we had a mech named Phoenix, who was cared for by me and my mother. I was really fond of him, and it broke my heart to see him leave. I saw him again, about a year later. But it wasn't the same. He had been captured by a Master and turned into a fighter. Sad thing: He had no memory of me or anyone else that had helped him.

Dad explained to me later that sometimes Mechs forgot those of the past and gave full devotion to the lives they lived currently. Phoenix had been away for too long, and he forgot us. I was afraid Lockdown would do the same thing to me. He'd forget me, just like Phoenix.

"What's wrong?" his voice was gracefully calm, almost a whisper of wind in my ear.

"Oh, nothing" I lied.

"You're lying. What's wrong?".

"Lockdown, would you…after you leave earth, ever forget me?".

He looked at me puzzled. "Now why would I wanna do that?".

"I don't know. I just got to thinking, that's all".

"Look kid, you've given me something. Something special. Something…to live for in a sense. I haven't had this in a while" he used his finger to guide my hand to his chest plate, right over his spark, 'And let me tell you something, I can't forget it. I might not even leave because of it".

"But you have to go back. You belong there!".

"No…as a matter of fact, I don't. Here…this place…this is home to me. Everything I want is everything that's here".

I got closer to him to feel his spark. I felt better around him. We weren't lonely anymore. We had each other. But in that moment, I found myself wishing I was a Femme. Then, I could go everywhere with him. I would be his greatest apprentice.

Or better yet…I'd be his. His sparkmate. His to love. His to protect. His to cherish. His to cure his aching spark. Yeah, that would be great.

Lockdown picked me up so he could set me on his chest while he continued to look at the stars. It surprised me how gentle he could be. Despite his intimidating demeanor, he was actually sweet. It was a quality I hoped he'd never lose, because that's what, who, I lost my heart to.

A/N: Ain't that sweet! She loves him, but she's scared to admit it! The next chapter will be moments after this scene in Lockdown's POV. Reviews, please!


	10. Chapter 9

Lockdown

How could I forget her? Melissa…I feared she'd never know how much she truly meant to me. She did give me something: my ability to love again. But if I gave her spark, would she keep it? Or would she toss it like Razormoon had?

"Get up kid. I gotta show you something".

Melissa got up and I opened my spark chamber for her to reveal the thing that gave me life. She gazed at it in amazement.

"Whoa…is that your-".

"Yeah".

"Is it…safe to touch?".

"I don't know. No one's ever touched it before" I answered.

"You haven't…found your sparkmate yet?".

I shook my head. "Never had time to. Go ahead, try and touch it".

Melissa was hesitant, but she reached inside the chamber to touch it. Just as she did, it jolted unexpectedly. Startled, she withdrew her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, probably surprised that it didn't hurt and that it did that to her.

"Easy there, Mel. I'm fine. Are you?".

"Yeah, I'm fine, just startled. What was that?".

"That's what we call a jolt. It happens when we feel something intense".

"Give me details".

"Emotions like Rage, hate, anything powerful suits us and causes a jolt. It's kinda like how the human heart races when under pressure and certain conditions. But…we can feel a lot more than we give off. I know I can at least".

"Like what?".

"Love's my favorite now…At least I think it's love".

"You feel…loved, by me?".

"I guess, I don't know. My processor's tellin' me one thing and this little thing's tellin' me another. Melissa, this is what I meant. When I told you that you gave me something…It was my ability to give and receive love. Please Melissa…touch it. Don't hold back. It shouldn't hurt you. I wanna feel what it's like to be touched in the spark".

Melissa tried again, and this time, she didn't care if it jolted. Her touch was gentle, not wanting to cause pain. Right when her fingertips touched it, I sighed at the good feeling I got. I felt at peace with myself for the first time in eons. It felt nice to have it touched. If this was what finding your sparkmate was like, I wanted it.

Getting touched by someone I love…I thought it would never happen to me. In fact, I never thought that love could be a part of me after Razormoon died. But yet, here I was, on earth, with the sixteen year old who saved my life, and now, quite literally, had my heart in her hand.

_Don't turn me away_ I thought, _Please Melissa Ulrich…love me like I love you_

But I said nothing as her hand continued with its gentle, sweet caresses.

"It's so warm, Lockdown. It's so pretty" Melissa said.

I gazed at her again and a thought hit me. I wasn't worthy of having such innocence be near me, much less touch me. I would try forever and a day, but I would never be worthy of someone like her. I had the blood of so many on my hands…but this was the first time I ever felt ashamed of it. I was ugly, inside and out. I would never…ever in this lifetime… be worthy of all that she could give me, all that she had given me.

"It's unfitting for me" I said at last, ready to speak what was on my mind.

"Why" Melissa asked.

"Look at me, Mel. I'm the ugliest damn Cybertronian ever. I don't…deserve this. I don't deserve…" I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. It would've been far too much for her to take, but when she asked, I couldn't lie.

"Deserve what?".

I had to do it. It was now or never.

"You!".

There, I did it. I spilled out the deepest secret I ever had. But as long as I had the honesty bug, I had to be a drama king about it, which was sad in all reality.

"You, Melissa…you have this sort of effect on me that I can't explain. No one's ever made me feel this was, Mel. Never except for you".

"Me?" Melissa puzzled.

"Yes, you…and everything you could give me. Yourself, your love, your compassion, I don't deserve it. I never have and I probably never will! I killed for upgrades, damn it! And when I came under that human's command, that's when I became a true monster. I'll always be that monster! There's nothing you can do that can change what I've done! I'm a monster and a wreck waiting to happen. You should've just let me die!".

Her reaction to it surprised me a little.

"Stop it! You are not a monster, Lockdown! And…I love you".

"You're so blind Melissa! Why?! Why me?!" I was so upset to a point where I just wanted to disappear.

Angry at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me, I put her down and transformed in hopes of leaving so I could be alone, no matter how much it pained me.

"Wait, Lockdown! Don't go!".

A/N: Oh, the drama. Well, that's the moment you all have been waiting for. To answer a few questions, yes, I do plan on making Melissa a transformer. As to what kind, I don't know. I have to weigh out my options, but I do know I wanna make it an animal. Probably a wolf or something. In that case, they'd so fit. But tell me what you think. What Beast former should Melissa be?


	11. Chapter 10

Melissa

He didn't leave, thank god. Touching his spark was the most magical thing that ever happened to me. And then he confessed his love…how could I let him leave? He transformed back, his chest rose and fell heavily with every breath he took.

"Please…don't leave. Lower your hand so I can get on. I'll prove my love, just do it".

He did and brought me to his snow white face.

"How can you possibly love a creature as putrid as me? I'm a monster-".

"Stop it!" I demanded, "You are not a monster. You're sweet, gentle, and good hearted. I know you're a little rough around the edges, but I've learned to see through that, Lockdown. You were just led down the wrong path. I can guide you back, but only if you let me".

Then….it happened. I kissed him for the first time. Even though he was so much bigger than me, it felt right and made my heart flutter regardless. I knew somehow that now his spark was really jolting. We parted, and I realized I had been crying.

"I love you…" I said, "I really do".

At first, he was rendered speechless. I could tell he wasn't used to this or these kind of emotions. But finally, he spoke.

"And I you, Mel. If only…you were a femme".

That's when a thought came to me. "Even if I was terrible looking?!".

"Melissa, I love you for you. Just you hold my spark in your hand. I wanna take care of you, make you happy".

I wanted to do the same.

"Me too…but I'm not, Lockdown".

Lockdown looked up at the sky. "If there is a god, he hates me".

"No…he doesn't. Lockdown…I don't wanna lose you".

"You never will".

"Promise?".

"Swear on my life".

"Will you always love me?".

"Always…as long as there's still life in me, and maybe even then, I will still".

We went back home and I think we both fell asleep dreaming of each other.

A/N: Well, how was that? Alright, I might make her a vehicle mode since I can't figure out what animal I'd want her to be. At any rate, R and R and tell me what you think. Next chapter: Lockdown gets a bath!


	12. Chapter 11

Lockdown

The morning I was dreading came almost too soon. I'd get my first, dare I say it, "bath". Peter was coming over again to help Mel give me a good washing. Even though he was Melissa's best human friend, he made me a little uncomfortable, and I would make that highly notable that day. I got my energon from Mel that morning, and Primus, I was longing for another kiss to get me through the terrible day ahead.

"Hey Mel" I said, "I…um…uh" I didn't know how to ask her, so I just put my hand down for her.

Melissa smiled as she climbed on. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?".

"You have no idea Mel".

She kissed me again and I thought I could just fly. It was pure heaven, and it was all for me. I'd never get tired of it.

"C'mon, you got a bath today. I got the hose and everything ready".

I had my energon and followed her outside. Peter arrived moments later with another bucket, sponge, and rags. Great, let the torture begin. I'm just kidding, I actually had fun. It was funny to watch them spray each other with the hose, even if at first I took it as a threatening gesture meant to cause harm….

The wash started by spraying me down with the hose in vehicle mode. The water felt strange to me. The cold of it made me shake a little, but it woke me up at the same time. Then, they used the soapy water to actually wash me off. I didn't mind Melissa touching me, but Peter I practically fought with until Mel convinced me to let him help. Peter was cleaning my doors and windows (that's as for as I'd let him go) while Melissa cleaned pretty much everywhere else.

While Mel was cleaning my spikes in the front, Peter had gotten a hold of that damn hose and sprayed her with it as a joke. When I heard her scream though, I transformed and got my chainsaw out. I was furious. I wouldn't tolerate it.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, I SWEAR-".

Mel cut me off. "Hey" she said, "Easy Lockdown, I'm okay. I was screaming because it was cold and unexpected, not because it hurt".

"Are you sure you're not hurt?".

"I promise".

When I felt assured, I transformed back and let them finish me. But I kept a close watch on Peter. As payback, she got him with the hose, and who would've thought that human males would scream so loudly and so high pitched? It was hilarious, and promised to laugh in his face about it later.

When we were done and Peter was gone, I let Mel sit on the roof of my vehicle mode and we watched the day pass.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better than I have in a while, thanks".

"Can I turn on the radio? They could be playing your song".

"Mel, you can do whatever you want to me. I thought you'd catch on to that".

Yes, I know, that didn't sound right, but please keep your mind out of the gutter. I honestly don't want you humans thinking dirty about me and Mel. Anyway, she flipped on my radio when she got in and a slow, beautiful song started playing. It wasn't mine, but it was hers.

"I love this song" she said getting out and back on my roof again.

"Keep it here then. What is it?".

"Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls".

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for your input about what kind of vehicle mode I should make Melissa. I'm not particularly sure about what car I want her to be, but I know I want her to be a combination like Lockdown is (he's a combination of a mercury cougar and a corvette and he looks really kick ass for it). I'll think of something. Now I have a new issue: What is her Femme name gonna be? Got any ideas? Land them on me. I'd love to here suggestions. Thanks a lot, and I love you guys like friends, even though I don't know you.


	13. Chapter 12

Melissa

The song was called Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls, and it was one of my favorites. It was classic, and one of the songs my parents liked.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, _

'_Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow. _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, _

_And I don't want to go home right now. _

I think he actually started liking my variation in music. I was on my side, stroking the metal of his roof with my fingertips. Thank goodness it was cool, because it was actually one of those really hot summer nights that you just sweat even though the sun isn't shining.

_And all I can taste is this moment. _

_And all I can breathe is your life. _

'_Cause sooner or later it's over, _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight. _

I never wanted to miss Lockdown. To me, he was paradise. When I was with him, I was home. He was everything I wanted and more. God, I wished I was a femme.

_And I don't want the world to see me. _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

"Hey, you alright up there?" he asked.

I turned over on my stomach and looked at his front window, grinning.

"Yeah I'm cool".

"I can't stand it when you lie to me".

"Okay, are you a mind reader or something?".

"Ha! I wish…then you'd be painfully obvious and predictable".

I beat his window. "Shut up".

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies. _

_When everything feels like the movies, _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive. _

"Maybe I don't wanna".

"Alright, maybe I don't wanna either".

"Love ya, Mel".

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Ha, I'm kidding. You know I really do".

"You better".

"Oh really? Why?".

_And I don't want the world to see me. _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

"I don't know. I'll think about it when it comes".

"Ha! So I win!".

"Only the battle, Mel, not the war".

"Is that a threat?".

"If you wanna make it one, feel free".

_And I don't want the world to see me. _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

"I still win" I layed back in my original position.

"You know, I've never seen a night so beautiful before".

"Lockdown, when you're in love, everything's beautiful".

"Is it that way all the time?".

"When you're just with someone, yeah. But when you're married, unless it's with someone who really loves you and who you love as much, it fades after about five years…ten at the most".

"Married, eh? Is that mating?".

"Kinda…not exactly, but…".

_And I don't want the world to see me. _

'_cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

_When everything's made to be broken, _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

_I just want you to know who I am. _

"Wanna camp out here?".

"Oh my god, you have to be a mind reader! I was thinking the same thing. Can I sleep in the back seat?!".

"Why?".

"'Cause I'm too lazy to get a tent out".

In that case, fine".

I rolled off his roof and slid into his back seat.

"Want a blanket, Mel?" Lockdown asked.

"No, I think I'm warm enough back here".

"Good night, Mel".

"Night, Lockdown".

A/N: Maybe he is a mind reader. Who knows? I have a few ideas for names in mind. I got one in particular that's in my head: Midnight Melody. Yeah, I know it's corny. But let's focus on the chapter….what do you think? Thanks for everyone who has reviewed me. I appreciate your constructive criticism and guidance.


	14. Chapter 13

Lockdown

I fought hard to keep myself from going into recharge. I wanted to watch over her, like a dog watching over a helpless owner. I sighed, smiling inside. I couldn't believe what had happened to me in the past day. I wondered what was going to happen now.

If only she were a femme….Primus, if only. I had only that one wish, that one demand. But the chances of that happening were below slim to none. I wanted to be happy, and I was, but what about after I left? What if I went back to being that monster I was before I met her?

"Beep, beep" I heard the horn of Volkswagen and knew it was Aims.

"What the slag do you want?" I asked.

"Nothin', just hangin'" Aimee replied.

"Hm…Suspicious" I said.

"Are you always a smart aft or am I the only you're a smart aft to?".

"No, I'm a smart aft to whoever I wanna be".

"So….How's Melissa?".

"She's fine. I'm her racer now".

"So we've noticed".

"How's your old man? Was he crushed when he heard?".

"He wasn't happy, I'll tell you that".

"Ha, victory is mine!".

We were quiet again for about five minutes. But it was Aims who broke the silence this time.

"You know, I really believe you can do this Lockdown".

"You're just kissin' up kid".

"No, I'm serious. I really think you can do this. I mean, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Melissa. Ever since her parents died…she's been forced to carry out their legacy on her own. Lockdown, Mel's a lot more alone than you think".

"How?".

"She has no other family. We're really the only friends she has other than Peter. Sometimes she feels like no one wants her. But we all love her, Lockdown, and we're all indebted to her. I want you to do something special for her".

"What?".

"Sweep her off her feet. Make Melissa happy. If anyone can do it, it's you Mister Bounty King. Give her something special, something to remember. Give her the best damn thrill ever".

"First of all, don't cuss, you're not good at it. Second, I can do that, Aims. I promise I will".

"Let's hope so" Aimee drove away, leaving me to my thoughts.

A/N: I have come up with a genius name! Drum roll, please….And her name is gonna be….Shadow Wing. I think it's cool sounding. So…. Just tell me what you think of this. I'm not a huge decision maker and to be honest I really don't know when I'm gonna make her a femme. I'm still writing this, so…just Read and Review and I'll get there!


	15. Chapter 14

Melissa

The next morning was somewhat uneventful. Peter had Lockdown and I doing more speed tests. Everything seemed to be fine, but Peter pointed out a bit of a problem.

"You do realize that this race is on asphalt, right?".

"Yeah I know" I said, stepping out of Lockdown.

He transformed when I got out. "So what?".

"Dirt is way different from asphalt. If you train him on just dirt roads, you're bound to lose".

"God, he's right, Lockdown. We can't keep practicing like this" I told him.

"Where else can we train? There's no asphalt for miles".

"I know about this one vacant lot near downtown Detroit. It's pretty dang big. We can try that" Peter answered.

"Wanna try it, kid?".

I nodded. "If it means bettering ourselves, yeah".

******

We made it to the lot without attracting a lot of attention. Thank God…Lockdown hated crowds. I was also, surprisingly, afraid for him. The city held a lot of terrible memories for him. I feared it'd be too much for him to handle. Abuse, as I knew, was hard to cope with, especially when you have to return to the place where you were abused.

"Hey Lockdown" I said, a little unsure of myself, "Are you okay with coming back here?".

"As long as we don't run into that afthole James Hall, I'm fine".

"Was that his name?".

"Yeah".

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've reported it".

"Yeah, but then what?".

I thought about it. Usually fighting Mechs were bought and sold (even if it was illegal), but in mine and Lockdown's case, he would've been returned to Hall.

"Never mind".

"Mel, if I'm hurtin' you-".

"You're not. It's just that… I hate to think about what would've happened if I had reported it".

"I would've ran away, which was what I should've years ago".

"No you wouldn't have. I know you".

"If it meant salvation, then I would've. I would've found you one way or another. One thing you need to know about me: I'm patient and persistent. I would've waited, but if you never came, I would've gone after you. Listen Mel, I really care about you. If that maniac ever thinks about putting his hands on you…I'll tear him to pieces. I'll rip his heart and leave him to bleed. Just like he did to me and so many others".

I thought about what he said as we got to the lot. I loved him even more for knowing that he'd kill his oppressor for my sake and not really for vengeance.

"Well, here we are" Peter got out of Storm, one of my newbies (he was a blue mustang).

I got out of Lockdown and observed my new training ground. I thought it was perfect, but Lockdown gave out a slight growl. I sensed his displeasure.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This…it was a cage once, a brawling cage. I fought my first fight here" he answered.

If he couldn't stand this place, neither could I.

"Peter, this won't work".

"Well, this is the only place I know".

We couldn't afford to be picky, so Lockdown would have to cope, even though I really despised the fact that he hated this".

"Ready to roll, kid?".

"Born ready".

I got in and we sped off. He found it surprisingly easier to practice on asphalt than dirt. We got two laps done in a minute, which was pretty cool actually. It wasn't bad for our first shot on asphalt. But hey, we needed to fast, much faster than we were.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna skip a bunch of crap, so I can get this over with and people will stop asking when I'm gonna make Mel a femme. Not that I don't like the fact that you guys are in suspense and you like this, but I just wanna get this over with so I can make the sequel already. If you want a glimpse into the future, read my fic, Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. That'll give you some spoilers and maybe satisfy some of your questions. Alright, here's what's gone down that I've skipped. Something's gone wrong with Lockdown and Peter does a full body scan only to find out that he has a serious, life threatening disease common on Cybertron that is similar to cancer. Melissa, fearing for her lover's life, decides to get one of his upgrades, a newer EMP Generator, in hopes of healing him. When it doesn't work, things go from bad to worse. So here we are. Read on, and be happy. Sorry to waste your time.

Lockdown

She was stupid enough to try to steal it back. Peter and I for once agreed on something and told her not to do it, but she didn't listen to us. That damn thing didn't even work! So now I was blaming myself for all this. I had a disease that nothing or anybody could cure and the pain is extreme. All I could do then was just lie there and wonder: When will it end?

Melissa still came to see me all the time. She spent nights in the barn with me, trying to come up with solutions as to what to do now. She had already forfeited the race, so that was another nail in my coffin, quite literally. The disease started out by weakening me, but I fought it with everything in me and for a little while, I felt fine. But, I was only put back down again.

"I'm sorry you had to give up so much for me" I apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. No offense, but you're old. I should've known that you would get something like this. I was careless and stupid. I shouldn't have asked you".

"If I recall correctly, I asked you if I could be your racer. So really I was really the one stupid and careless".

Mel started crying again, and I sighed. I didn't know what to do about this. If I could've change it, I would've. I picked her up and put her on my chest to try to make her feel better, but it wasn't that simple. I loved her so much…She didn't deserve this. She lost her parents and family; did she have to lose me as well? I wanted to fight this again, but I was already too weak.

"I love you, Mel" I managed to say.

Melissa looked at me with a tear stained face. "What?".

"You heard me, I love you. And I always will too. AHHH, shift!" I cursed as pain scorched me where the tumor like structure was.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked, concerned.

I waited for the pain to subside before answering. "well, that was unexpected. But it's a sign, Mel. I'm leaving here pretty dang soon".

"Don't talk like that, Lockdown. You scare me!".

I managed a weak shrug. "Sorry kid, but it's the truth".

I remembered a quote from one of Melissa's favorite books, so I said it for her.

"And thus she lived in a world where beauty has the harshest fate. A rose, she lived the life that roses lived, a morning's-" I began to fade out as I said the last word, "Space".

And then, the pain was gone, and darkness clouded my vision. I was gone, and to my misery, she was alone.

A/N: Why do I keep leaving these things? Don't worry. Yes, Lockdown is dead, but he won't be dead for long, I promise. Just give me until the next chapter or so. Trust me, I think you'll love how he comes back. But until then, toodles!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I am willing to bet that some of you are mad at me for killing Lockdown, but don't fret, he's coming back. Just give me a few minutes, he'll come back. I forgot to tell you about the quote that Lockdown says in the chapter before this. I did not make that up, someone actually wrote it, but I don't remember who did. I have no claims to it. If you wanna find out who wrote it, read the book Betsy and the Emperor. It's my favorite book of all time, just like Mel's. Again, that's Betsy and the Emperor by Staton Rabin, in the very last chapter I think. I don't know, just read my fanfic.

Melissa

"Lockdown?" I said, "Lockdown!".

But he was gone and I found myself screaming for anyone to come and help. Scorcher, Blazer, Aimee, Storm, and Peter all made their ways into the barn. I was still on Lockdown's chest, which had by then turned cold.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"He passed" I answered.

"You mean he croaked?!" Aimee looked on disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah.

Everyone looked bad, including Blazer, who had hated and envied Lockdown. I guess he was just kissing up for me. I climbed down and went straight to Peter, who hugged me fiercely.

"I'm sorry, chickadee. I know how much he meant to you".

"No" I replied, "No you don't know. I loved him, Pete. I wanted to be a femme so bad just so I could be with him".

"Are you serious?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore, does it?".

"Of course it does" a strong, female voice said.

Peter released me and I turned to see a most beautiful lady next to Lockdown's body. Her hair was pure white, as were her ceremonial robes. Her skin was pale and her eyes a striking silver. She looked like…a goddess. She was stroking the body gently.

"It matters, my dear human" she said, "It matters to him".

"He's dead" I told her.

"I know this".

"Then why are you here?".

"To help".

"No one can help me".

The lady chuckled. "You sounded just like him now when you said that. But I can help".

"How? Who are you?".

"I am Idunne, Goddess of Cybertronians and female counterpart of Primus".

"So, how can you help me?" I asked.

"Come closer, child".

I obeyed and went to her side. She lifted my face so I was looking right in her eyes. Boy, I wished I had those eyes.

"I admire true love, my dear. What you feel for this proud Hunter is unrivaled by any other thing. You wish to be with him and cure his loneliness, but you can't because of what you are and that he is dead. But do not fret, child. I cannot save him, but you can".

"How?".

"An ancient traditional spark merging ceremony, the most sacred of mating rituals. You must become his spark mate and cut half your spark in half, as well as his, and revive him that way. He gives you his left, you will receive his right".

"I'm not a femme".

"That's where I come in. The era of the Bounty Hunter hasn't ended yet, and it won't end for a while, thanks to you and him. I will make you into a femme and you will perform the ritual I have spoken of".

"Alright".

"But, wait, I must ask you: Are you willing to give up everything you have here to save his life? He has killed so many, and he has an addiction to upgrades. He's cold most of the time, and takes other transformer's weapons as trophies. Will you risk everything you have for a soul as tainted as his?".

"I'll live with it. Just turn me".

"It's already been done, my dear".

I looked at my hand and my arms. I was one of them. I was sapphire blue colored with hints of being both a mustang and a corvette, like he was a mixture of a corvette and a cougar. I had no insignia, which meant I was neutral. I couldn't believe it. Now I could…

"You look awesome, Mel" Peter said from the ground, "You should check out some of the weapons she's left you with".

"Later, but not now. Alright Idunne, how do I do it?".

"Open your spark chamber and his".

I did so. "Now what?".

"On your left leg there's a sheath for a dagger. Take it out and cut your sparks in two".

"Won't that kill me?".

"No, not as long as I'm here. Now do it".

I took out the dagger and took it right to my spark, splitting it in two. It was the most painful experience of my life, and everyone but Idunne was concerned for my safety. I managed, however, to pull through and cut his.

"Now…what?" I asked weakly.

"Put your left half in his spark chamber and put his right in your own".

I did, and the greatest relief fell on me. My spark chamber shut along with his. I felt connected with him, I guess, because I didn't feel anything at first. But I waited, and waited. Everyone held their breath until….My optics came back on and so did his.

He took in a gasp of air and breathed hard, like he had been suffocated.

"What in the name of Primus?" he looked around and I smiled.

The ritual had worked.

"Lockdown!" I hugged him.

"Do I know you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's me Mel!".

"Mel? How did this happen?!" he asked.

I told him about Idunne and what she had done for us. When I finished, I was a little worried that he didn't believe me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, shyly.

He put his normal hand on my face. "You're so pretty, Mel. I couldn't have imagined you as a femme any better than what Idunne did. I love you so much Mel. I could care less if you were the ugliest thing that ever lived and you'd still be best damn thing".

I smiled and kissed him passionately (Yes, in front of everyone) and that was when the destiny road was layed out in front of me.

A/N: I told you don't worry. It's not done yet. I still have another chapter and an Epilogue to get done!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Finally, this is almost done! I just have this chapter and an epilogue to get done. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer, Starscream's Amethyst. You wanna know they have sparklings? Read my other fanfic, which is based around these two, Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Alright, let's do this!

Lockdown

I had the girl, which was really cool. Mel told me about how she said she didn't care if she lost everything, which made me think of a certain song called Here by Me by Three Doors Down. She didn't care if she lost everything, she had me. To her I was everything. To me, she was everything.

But unfortunately, we had to leave. I mean, we didn't have to, but she wanted to see other places and know a hunt's thrill and I was gonna be the one to show her. As for the ranch, she left Peter in charge.

"I'm telling you, Lockdown, you better take good care of my best friend" Peter lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up" I said, "Don't worry Pete, I will".

"And I'll keep him in line, I promise" Mel joined in.

"Miss Ulrich, are you sure this is what you want?" Scorcher asked.

Melissa gazed at me. "Positive".

"We don't want you to go!" Aimee hugged Mel, "You're my buddy, almost my sis or my mom! I don't know!".

"Whoa, take it easy, Aims. We'll be back" I told her.

She released Melissa and hugged me. "You better be. We'll be lost here without you, Lockdown. Oh, and thanks".

"For what?" I asked.

"For keeping your promise. You've done something really special for Mel. We all have you to thank".

"Ah, it was nothing really. Just a little roguish charm here and there and a little amazement-".

"And a little love in the center" Melissa cut me off.

I looked at her and smiled. "You bet".

Blazer was quiet. I looked at him for a minute and we communicated with our optics. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to talk to the pretty boy. So I went up to him and extended my hand to him.

"No hard feelings….Blaze?" I asked.

He seemed to think about it for a minute before taking it. "Yeah, none whatsoever, old man".

"Next time I come here we're racing again".

"Keeps?".

"Maybe, depends on what you got".

Mel tapped my shoulder. "We gotta go".

"What's the hurry? We still have one more little guy to talk to".

It was Storm, a youngling, not a sparkling, but not a teen either. He wanted to be a racer and hero worshipped me since I raced Blaze for the first. He was just really quiet about it.

"You'll make yourself a great racer one of these days, Stormy. I promise".

"You sure?".

"Yeah, I can feel it. Good luck, little man".

He hugged me. It was weird. I didn't mind it when Aims did that, but, what the heck? He was little, he needed a hero, just like Scorcher told me once.

He let me go and I went back to Mel.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Definitely" Mel's optics shined.

"See ya guys!" I yelled out as we were teleported elsewhere.

A/N: Done. Boo-freakin'-yah! Now I just go the Epilogue to do. Keep reading.


	19. EpilogueYour Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Song Your Guardian Angel. That belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Read my fics!

Melissa

It's been a year now since I left with Lockdown. He's caught up with Oil Slick, his former Apprentice, and I'm getting along great with him. We currently have two sparklings named Cameliopardalus and Chamaeleon. As you can tell by their names, they're twins. Both look like me, though Camelio's nature matches his father's and Chamaeleon's is like mine.

It's night time now on the planet we're staying on. It's time to put the boys to sleep and that meant one thing: Our lullaby. It's a human song, perhaps you've heard it. It's called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I always started holding Chamaeleon.

"_When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm stronger I've figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_".

Lockdown held to Camelio as he sang his own part.

"**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven**".

Then we both sang together.

"_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love. My whole heart. Please don't blow that away. 'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay. Stay**_".

"_Use me as you will_".

"**Pull my strings just for a thrill**".

"_And I know I'll be okay_".

"**Though my skies are turning gray**".

"_**I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever**_".

It's their favorite song, and gets them to recharge just perfectly. We put them in their own little berths. And I always watch Lockdown just before I leave the boy's room. He was so gentle with them.

"I love you guys. No matter how old you'll get, you'll always be my boys. Just don't ever forget that".

I watch as Lockdown give both of them gentle kisses on the head and leaves the room. Luckily I already knew how to use a teleportation mod that he got not too long ago. So now, I guess he'll never really know. Oh well, he'll catch on eventually.

Our love will always be there, and that, my friends, is a promise. Well, that's our story. Hope you liked it. And don't worry, we'll come back with a lot more stuff for you. So keep looking in, okay?

Yours very truly,

Melissa Ulrich

Shadow Wing

A/N: AT LAST!!!!! Completion is mine!!!!!!!! I win. Yes, there will be a sequel. I just gotta write it first. Well, hoped you liked this and I thank all those who reviewed and stuck with me and because of this fanfic Lockdown has became my favorite TFA character. Sorry Starscream, but tom Kenny? C'mon, bring Michael Dobson back as Starscream. He rocked my world in Armada! Sorry ranting again. R/R, PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
